Mai's Pass Time
by WolfLover316
Summary: Another chapter! Just another boring day at SPR until Mai remembers a game her friend gave her the other day, she decides to play it, PLEASE read this, I loved writing it so I hope people will enjoy it too. Remember kids... Pass time doesn't always mean gaming ;D
1. Amnesia: The Dark Descent

**Just cuz, I was watching people play scary computer games, this idea is pure random and the fact I was listening to people screaming reactions (Tobuscus). I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's P.O.V.<strong>

Just a normal quiet day at SPR, there weren't any appointments today anyway. I got a computer game yesterday from my friend and didn't get a chance to play it, it's called 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent'. I stopped playing with my pencil and went through my purse 'til my fingertips touched the rectangular case.

I pulled it out looking at the cover, there was just a little rose in the middle of water and rocks. I pulled out the disc and put it in the little computer disc holder and pushed it. The download now box appeared on my screen and I clicked yes.

After a not so patient wait, it finally downloaded and I clicked resume game thinking since I didn't play it would let me start, it didn't.

Maybe this is where she stopped playing. I looked at the menu and looked at the controls, after believing to of memorized them I decided to press back to game. I clicked and there was a piece of paper glowing blue.

I saw a door was closed and shrugged it off, before I clicked on the note I heard a scary noise and shrieked a little. Bou-san and Ayako came in as soon as I did and looked over at me. They walked over to me "What's with that look Mai-chan?"

Sighing out loud, I answered, "My friend gave me this game and it sounded interesting since there's nothing to do and I just found this note and before I clicked it there was a creepy noise type growl thing. As soon as I'm done reading this note that thing's gonna get me!"

"Oh it can't be that bad, maybe it was just a ghost in the game." Ayako patted my shoulder and we read the note. I decided to back out and the end of the noise came through, I lit the lantern and there was a banging sound from the door.

We all jumped thinking it was our door though and I looked back at the screen to see the door knocked down and a monster coming for me. In doing so I screamed and paused it. Ayako and Bou-san told me to calm down but they didn't see it!

"Taniyama-san, what's wrong?" Lin questioned from his office door. "Oh-uh nothing Lin-san I'm just playing a game, sorry!" He sighed and went back to his office and closed the door. "Mai just unpause it, it can't be THAT bad calm down." Thank GOD Naru wasn't here yet.

I unpaused the game and Ayako yelped on my left, I ran from it through a dark hall and there was another door I went right up to it, I clicked it as fast as possible when it said 'Cellar Archives'.

Bou-san took the mouse from me and stole my seat, "My turn to show you it's not that scary" He walked a few steps and the screen went black. When it was visible again the floor was covered in water. He took a few more steps and he heard splashing. He kept turning around until there were white ripples right next to him and he yelled "What the hell is that?"

There was a box next to him and he jumped on it and let out a sigh. He jumped from box to box until there weren't anymore. There was another door a little farther ahead. "Screw it, I'm going for it!" He jumped from the box as the splashes echoed behind him.

He got to the door and it was so relieving because he gave me back the mouse and my seat. "Yay! That wasn't so bad was it Bou-san?" He went to the corner and sulked, what a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later…<strong>

Everyone else showed up and were watching me play. Nothing bad happened when they were watching, until Naru came in. Since I decided to take the door that didn't look well lit, I realized that was just stupid.

I opened the door and lit the lantern to a monster and almost cried and turned to run. Ayako and Masako screamed while Yasu, Bou-san, John jumped, Lin was just watching, (yeah Lin decided to watch too).

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Is he following me? Oh sweet merry happy thoughts WHY! Go AWAY! GO AWAY! I don't like you! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! WHyhyhyhyhhyhy?"

I was panting so hard while everyone was laughing at me and I almost died before I got to the next door. Even Lin had a smirk! Naru just looked at me weird and went to his 'lair'.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour Later…<strong>

I had just gotten past the room with chains and was walking down a hallway. Ayako and Bou'san were sitting next to me while they had popcorn."Mai-chan, you want some?" That monk motioned to the bowl and I shook my head.

I lit the lantern again and I went down the stairs. There was another room and before I went in the creepy music started to play. Another monster! "Waaaaah! Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Gaaaaaaah!" I started to whimper when I paused the game.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die in this game! I had to pause it, I don't want to unpause it, but I have to!" I kept whimpering. "Okay I'll unpause it, okay, okay! I don't like this!"

Bou-san kept laughing, "This is the most entertaining thing EVER!" He collapsed on the ground. I hovered over 'Back to game' and sighed. "Oh my GOSH! Where do I go? Ah he's hitting me! Oh God SORRY JOHN! Oh gosh why me? I'm gonna die! Leave me ALONE! Oh no no no no non o!" I ran to a door and slammed it shut.

There was more banging at the door. "I'm gonna die! I'm so dead! Oh NO! I'm just! That's it, I'm leaving I can't do this!" I pressed escape but nothing happened. "No oh GOSH! Why is this happening!" I ran through the hallway but it was a dead end.

I screamed again "Are you kidding me? No there's no way!" I turned around and got slashed. My screen went red and I hit my head on the desk.

I looked up to see Naru watching me. I turned off the computer and just put my head down again. "Wow Mai," I glanced up at Naru. "Even though it's just a game you still freak out." I glared when he smirked.

A light bulb went off in my head. I smirked "I'd like to see you try and play this, if you're just so amazing."

"I don't play computer games Mai," Was his response. "I just thought since no one else other than you is unaffected you could get me farther in the game," He glared at me.

"I'll make you some tea without complaining about it,". "Alright Mai, tea." I smiled and turned on the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>A few Minutes Later…<strong>

I gave Naru his tea, he was at the part I had just died. He was just taking a sip when the monster appeared. He spit out the tea with a shocked expression. Thank you lord, for 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent'.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I just came up with the last part at random. Review Pwease =3<strong>

**Mai's face for the most part when she was playing ;_; or D= lol! **


	2. Slender

**Wolf: Hellooooooo! :D**

**Mai: Wolf! I missed you so much!**

**Naru: I didn't.**

**Wolf: Hey!**

**Naru: By the way, shouldn't you be working on Matsu Hospital?**

**Wolf: …Well funny story… **

**Mai: Oh no, what happened?**

**Wolf: I have absolutely no ideas. That story was the top of my head moment and I lost all will to write it.**

**Mai: Noooooooooo! **

**Naru: It's about damn time.**

**Mai: Naru!**

**Naru: What? **

**Wolf: ANYWAY!**

**Nar/Mai: *stop arguing turn toward Wolf***

**Wolf: THANK YOU! Now then, I promise I'm going to try and start up Matsu Hospital ASAP.**

**Mai: Thank god. Okay so Wolf doesn't own Ghost Hunt or its characters, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's P.O.V.<strong>

Well, I beat Amnesia: The Dark Descent a few months ago, died a few dozen times but beat it none-the-less. I had decided to lay off of the video games for a while, that game scared the crap out of me to say the least.

As an added bonus, we still haven't let Naru live down his little "moment", which was AWESOME.

But right now, I just got done filing, served the narcissist his freaking half hour tea, and am extremely bored. But, I guess that's where my friend comes in again huh?

She suggested I play this game Slender. She never told me what it was about, but I think it's safe to assume that it's another horror game.

Either way, I DID have some time to kill and I guess Slender was the best option for doing so.

Having downloaded it earlier onto the computer made things easier on my part. Oh please lord don't let it be THAT scary.

* * *

><p>"Those are the CREEPIEST footsteps to ever be heard in all existence of the world." I couldn't help but mutter under my breath.<p>

"No kidding," I literally jumped out of my chair and swerved my head to see Yasu standing behind me.

"Dang it YASU!" I couldn't help but clutch my chest, and slide back into the chair. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He freaking laughed at me, and just pulled up a chair. "Sorry Mai, but I've been here for a while, be more observant."

I hurmphed and crossed my arms. "So I take it you're going to be playing yet ANOTHER horror based game?" Pushing up his glasses so the light hit them.

"I guess, there's nothing to do and I have time to kill."

"Wonderful!" He whipped out his phone and started punching in buttons so I was assuming he was telling everyone until he started talking "Hey. Guys. Yasu. Here. Mai. Is. Playing. Another. Scary. Game. Get. Here. Soon. This'll. Be. Great. L. o. l."

I frowned. "Yasu, have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

He gasped holding his hand to his chest and fake cried. "oh Mai why? I only asked them to come over to comfort you!"

I rolled my eyes back to the screen and it read Slender. This'll end well…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone burst into the office panting, aside from John and Masako. Ayako's voice rang throughout the office "Mai Taniyama! Why was it YASU that told us about you playing another horror game!"

The petite girl sighed loudly at the priestess. "Because I KNEW you would all only show up to laugh at me!"

"So true." Bou-san stated. Which received a heavy purse to the back of the monk's head. Bou-san yelped and held his head.

"Don't go and say it aloud like that, it's rude!"

"We were all thinking it woman!"

"At least I have what's known as manners, something YOU wouldn't understand!"

Mai couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to her surprised at the outburst.

"I thought you people were here to comfort me as Yasu puts it so sit down, keep quiet, and don't stress me out!"

As they were told, they pulled up some chairs, sat down, and watched the screen, waiting for the game to begin.-

The footsteps echoed in the background, the screen lit up from a flashlight, there were trees all around.

Mai sighed, "Well this looks freaking delightful," Mai read the screen. "Collect all 8 pages, seems simple enough."

(Oh Mai, it's really not. :'))

She turned around only to see a chain-link fence."Aw come on! Seriously? Why does this game hate me SO much already?" She turned back and started walking.

"You will survive, you will survi-hive, for as long as you know ho-"

"Shut it Yasu. Not helping," There was a building ahead "Might as well," There were tiles for the walls and floor. Several rooms and long hallways.

"Careful Mai, He could be around any," Yasu snuck up behind Mai, "_corner!_"

She couldn't help but back hand him. "Was that REALLY necessary?!"

Giving his famous pouting face, "I thought so."

She turned into a room, there was something on a wall, "I found a page!" She walked toward it and read the note, "_HELP ME,_"

She stopped and turned to the others, "Why do I do these things to myself?" She turned to the screen "I, will never know."

She picked up the page and started walking, Pages 1/8, something was off. She stopped, those weren't her footsteps.

She sighed, "Why me?" She got outside the building and kept walking.

"So, do the sounds get worse every time you collect a page?" Bou-san questioned.

"As long as nothing just appears out of nowhere I think it's fine." She stated hopefully. " Ooooooh oil tank thingies."

"Great vocabulary Mai," The monk stated.

"Shut up Bou-san."

"Maybe I should just avoid the thing, like hide-n-seek." She was looking around the oil tanks for any note, like that one.

"Found another one!" She got closer to it, "_FOLLOWS,_" She leaned back, "That's a comforting thought." Picking it up she turned around and starting walking away. Pages 2/8.

"Okay going to try and avoid the creepy thing. I was so good at hide-n-seek when I was a kid."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Mai." Ayako stated.

"As long as I don't have to go in the woods again." She turned and someone was about 30 yards away with really long arms. So her instincts kicked in and she turned to run. "Ahahahahaaaa okay, ooookay, ah, that's creepy."

(Songs make everything better) "Slender man, oh Slender man, why do you have to scare me? Slender man oh slender man, I hate you, you jerk."

She had just turned a corner, Slender man was standing not far off. "Ah, flashlight off… ah, flashlight on, why are you still there?! Screw it! Run away run away run away way way run away run away run away way way. The building's around here somewhere! There it is!"

"He's gonna try and trap me isn't he?" She whimpered.

She turned to the building and started walking toward it, "I'm not falling for your trap Slendy! I'm not THAT stupid!"

Monk chuckled, "So you finally admit it huh Mai?" Mai to say the least, tried to find Monk without leaving the screen to slap him, she succeeded.

"Just kidding kid!" rubbing his face.

"Meany." Mai stated. She was actually a good distance away staying by the edge of the forest, just in case. She looked over to the building and there he was, creepy as ever, in the dark.

"Ahhhhhhh, ahhh, screw you! I'm going in the woods, going in the woods going in the woods." Mai had just gotten her first set of goose bumps.

"um, um. Does turning the flashlight off help?" Mai proceeded to turn off the flashlight and continue.

" Mai, is that really the BEST idea for a dark themed game?" Bou-san couldn't help but question.

The teen had just found a very large tree and turned away from the screen, "You were saying?" She turned around again and static started to spread across the screen. " Ah! What the heck man!" She held shift (how you run in the game by the way).

"Youuuuu were saying?" the monk chimed.

"Shut up." Was the only statement he received which caused him to chuckle.

Mai had been running for a while and was indecisive on if she should turn around to see if HE was there. " I am SO going to regret this aren't I?"

She sighed and turned, he wasn't there. "HA! Freaking Slender man, who's the slender man now huh?!"

"Pretty sure he's still Slender man Mai," Ayako couldn't help commenting.

There was a large tube/ pipe in front of her. "awwwwww maaaaaaaaaaan!" She just had a horrid feeling about this tunnel.

"See guys, me and Slender man kinda have a love-hate relationship going on, he loves me, and, I, absolutely HATE him."

"Cool story bro," Yasu muttered.

"See Slender man put this tunnel here because it's, it's a tunnel of love, because, he doesn't understand that- Ooooooh a PAGE!"

"You guys will remind me to get a camera just for Mai and her moments of horror games right?" Yasu questioned the others.

"definitely," they replied.

Mai read the page aloud, "Always watches, no eyes. How absolutely terrific, wait, how does he watch me without eyes?"

She picked up the page and started leaving the tunnel. Pages 3/8.

"Alright, let's find some more pages, but first," Mai hadn't looked behind her for a while, She turned and saw him in the farther distance. "Son of a gun horse! Go away!" She turned and ran the other way.

"Okay, I want to know WHAT TWISTED SOUL MADE THIS GAME!" She stated, irritated.

"obviously someone with issues against people with long arms," Bou-san stated.

"Did someone dare this person or something? 'oh yeah, trust me bro just find some pages it'll be easy' 'I don't know man, sounds kinda-' 'I dare you' 'ah fine I'll do it.' Freaking idiot."

"Why did I stop runni- oh I'm out of stamina, dang it all."

"I think you're far enough away now Mai," Masako said, Why not turn around just to be sure."

"Hah, very funny Masako, very funny, no freaking way."

"I dare you,"

"I hate you" Mai always completed dares so she had to turn around, she did. Of course HE was there again!

"Go AWAY!" She screamed at the screen. Everyone else rolled their eyes at her.

"Why don't we have a GUN?! We need to SHOOT him! Who goes into a park and doesn't bring a weapon!? What kind of park is safe at night?!"

"That's actually really good insight Mai, I'm proud," Yasu stated.

"Yeah well-" There was the sound which indicated Slender man was near, " What the heck!"

She was turned around and Slender man was there, everyone screamed/ shouted and as an added bonus a majority of them fell out of their chairs. As an even additional bonus, Naru had just gotten out of his office.

"What's going on THIS time?" he questioned coldly.

Everyone but Mai answered in unison, "Slender" they stated, still recovering from the scare.

"Another horror game? How annoying, Mai, I thought you were finished with horror games after your last incident."

Yasu took this moment to defend the girl who was about to scream at her employer, "As I recall Naru, you had an incident yourself as well,"

"Yes well, at least I handled it better than most of you would," Mai could hear how he didn't seem fully confident in his response.

"You spurt out a mouthful of tea Naru, that's pretty freaked out," Ayako stated.

"I'm not getting involved in this, Mai." Mai turned to her employer, "Tea."

She frowned. He was just turning away, "Naru," he turned back, "If you play THIS game without freaking out, I'll make you tea without complaining about it for the rest of the month."

He hesitated, only for a moment to consider it, "Fine," he stated, "Move."

Mai stood and left her chair so Naru could take her place. She went to go make the 'Overlord of Darkness' his precious tea.

* * *

><p>Mai returned with the tea only Naru wasn't in the chair anymore.<p>

"Guys, where's Naru?" She questioned.

They looked at her and smiled, Yasu answered her though, "Let's just say, you won't have to hold up your end of the deal."

Mai smiled. She went over to the screen quickly to see how many pages he collected. The screen read 'Pages 2/8, Continue playing yes/no?'

Her smile grew to a grin. She should make deals with Naru more often…

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: Good?<strong>

**Mai: I liked how Naru was scared again. :D**

**Naru: I hate you both.**

**Wolf: By the way, someone posted a slender man fan fiction and I want everyone to know I started typing this three days before the fan fiction came out. You believe me right?**

**Mai: Of course I do! *hugs Wolf***

**Wolf:*tears of joy* thank you! Now remember, three reviews! Or somewhere, a unicorn will die!**

**Mai: OMG REVIEEW!**


	3. The Suffering

**Wolf: Hello my lovelies :D**

**Mai: Wait what about the next chapter for Matsu Hospital?**

**Wolf: Eh, taking a break...**

**Naru: For how long?**

**Takigawa: 'Til she wants to start writing it again!**

**Wolf: Thank you Monk, no, I was inspired by a few funny things on the YouTube so now, Mai-chan gets to have fun :D**

**Mai: What now? ;-;**

**Wolf and Yasu: *wicked grins* 'Pass time' doesn't always mean gaming ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mai's P.O.V.<strong>

It's been a whole two months since we've gotten an actual case! The past several 'cases' were just 'creepy noises' caused by water pipes expanding from being heated! I need to do SOMETHING! I sighed and stretched myself out from sitting at the desk all day.

I've finished filing, organizing past cases, organizing my desk, I organized the kitchen, (I don't know I was just bored), AND I went on a grocery run for Yasu.

'I wonder why he wanted all of that ice cream and milk...'

"OH MAI-CHAN!" speak of the devil...

Yasu came barging in the front door with the other irregulars in tow aside from Masako and John. Oh yeah, they were going to spend lunch together. I looked to Yasu and saw he held a bag in his left hand and a little box wrapped up as a present in his right.

'Oh no, what now?'

"Hey Yasu I got all the milk and ice cream, why do you need so much anyway?" I questioned, eying him as he set everyone up on the couches. They all seemed a little too excited, except Monk who looked... nervous? He was the only one not sitting with the group on the other couches.

"Well Mai-chan, I asked you to buy them for a reason and I'll tell you right now. Remember that game where we were flipping a coin to see if it was heads or tails?" I nodded, "And you remember how the rules were if you got tails you would have to complete a challenge?" I nod again, a pit growing in my stomach.

'but it's just ice cream and milk, it shouldn't be a difficult challenge right?' I hoped to myself. Me and monk were the only ones to get tails...

"Seeing as how we didn't have a challenge ready at the time I came up with this one!" He stated raising a camera out of the bag he held, the box still unopened.

"Yasu why do you need a camera for this? It's really unsettling." I cried out stepping back to the safety of the kitchen. Yasu caught me and led me back to the couch and I pouted all the way there.

He sat me down next to Bou-san and he let go. Monk scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry jou-chan, I'm here too, we can suffer together."

"But what is he planning?" I whispered back, "and why is there a camera involved?" He moved away and smiled uneasily at me.

"Okay it's ready!" Yasu shouted, he'd placed Kleenex on the table and cups filled halfway with water, the camera was set up so it was facing me and Monk. The red light on the camera came on and Yasu placed the box on the table and announced what was happening from behind the camera.

"Okay so I have a dear friend that lives in America, she's a foreign exchange student and she's sent me a little... present." He gestured toward the box, " In the letter she sent along with it, she said 'enclosed are a few of the hottest peppers known to man at the moment,' blah blah blah, ' I wanted you to have some of these Carolina reapers' blah blah, 'I hope you don't die, take care!'."

Ayako and Madoka, on the other couch, began snickering and my eyes grew wide and I looked to Bou-san for his reaction, he was looking at me horrified, 'I am NOT doing this.' I thought.

"Anyways these two lost a coin toss so now they complete my challenge!' Yasu unwrapped the package to reveal three of what looked like the very heart of Satan. "They must each eat a whole one of these Carolina Reapers, they've only been given enough water to keep it down and they only get ice cream and milk AFTER ten minutes without any relief."

He grinned at us both and I gulped. "Also if you guys wouldn't mind giving a little commentary for the audience that would be marvelous," He said lifting his glasses back to his eyes.

I whimpered out, "Yasu these things smell like death I can't eat them, this is so cruel!" I was about to get up but monk held me in place and I sent death glares at him.

"Let's just get through this okay kid? Ten minutes that's all..." I sighed and sat back down. I looked down at the box again and saw Yasu take out a Carolina reaper so there were only two.

I muttered, "Okay fine well, one of these is bigger than the other one and one of us is bigger than the other one..." The others tried to muffle their laughter and I couldn't help but smile up at monk.

He glared and took the bigger pepper and I took the smaller, it was smaller yeah, but geez...

"Okay so, I... Monk how has your day been?"

"Well, can't complain about before noon, but seeing as how it's noon I want to cry."

"Yeah same, these things, I can't eat these I'm too scared!" I whined to the others.

Ayako chuckled "Okay just stop stalling honey, get it over with,"

I looked down at it again, "Oh gosh..." I shifted in my seat and looked down.

"Okay give us a countdown or something, I won't be able to otherwise."

Lin emerged from his office and looked at us, "What's going on?"

"Oh good, LIN! can you do a countdown for us?" He quirked an eyebrow and sighed out.

"Why do you need a countdown Taniyama-san?"

"I need it to actually eat this" I held up the pepper and Lin looked confused.

"That doesn't look safe to eat, I doubt it's even edible..."I groaned and muttered 'I know' under my breath. He looked to me and Monk walked over to the couch and sat down, "In case anything goes wrong I'm going to be here,"

I glared at him 'ahuh sure' "On go," He looked up at us. "3...2...1... go." Monk and I shared a look and tore off the pepper from the stem.

"Starting the timer now..." Yasu stated. I chewed, it wasn't awful so far. We placed the stems down on the table and I hiccupped. Monk looked at me tensely for a moment before he hiccupped as well, his eyes grew wide.

I hiccupped again, "Oh no, I swallowed it, oh no... I changed my mind," Ayako giggled from behind her hand.

Yasu smiled widely, "You didn't have a choice-" Yasu was interrupted by a loud hiccup, everyone turned to Monk who was clutching his chest with wide eyes. He was shifting on the couch and he keeled over.

"Takigawa are you alright-"

"It burns so bad-" He hiccupped again, "Oh, this is going to kill me."

"Drink some," I hiccupped, "drink some water, keep it," hiccup, "keep it down" We both downed our own cups of water.

"Okay guys it's been a minute-" Yasu began.

"Are you... kidding me?... It's been longer than... Longer than that!" Monk breathed out slowly, the hiccups died down a little but you could tell he was trying to keep from escaping. "These things are burning the lining of my throat!"

I started hugging the nearest pillow, the heat stayed in my throat as well. "I hate the world." I heard Monk say, "I hate that we exist..." Everyone laughed aloud, I wanted to laugh as well but the heat and pain told me to reconsider.

"Oh Mai, you're crying!" I reached up to touch my eyes and saw water when I pulled back.

I reached for a Kleenex and wiped at my eyes, "It burns so bad," hiccup, "my eyes are sweating." Ayako just threw the whole Kleenex box at me.

"Agh, give me some of those," Monk reached over and took some tissues for himself placing them on his eyes, neck and nose.

I groaned loudly, "I can't take... take ten minutes of this... I need the ice cream... and milk"

"You have to suffer for ten minutes?" Lin questioned. I just nodded, too tired to speak. "Where's the milk and ice cream?" I looked to him with thankful eyes, of course they were tear filled and probably looked red, and pointed to the kitchen.

He started getting up but Ayako, Madoka and Yasu held him back and pulled him down to the couch. "Don't you dare Lin-san!" Yasu exclaimed.

"They only have seven minutes left. They can make it." Madoka chirped.

I just leaned back on the couch and covered my face with a pillow, it feels like fire... "Every time I breathe out... it's like time travel into... a stupid, stupid place."

I heard laughter from the others but I didn't take the time to glare, I just threw my pillow at them.

"Mai! That hit me in the face." I heard Yasu complaining.

I went for another Kleenex and wiped at my forehead which developed sweat. "Good," hiccup.

"Mai support me," Monk said to me, I looked over to him for the first time in a couple of minutes.

"You look so dead Monk... like..." hiccup, "if I were to label a corpse as a corpse...it'd be you-"

"Mai I said support me... not make me want to cry." He wiped his nose and threw the tissue into a bucket in front of us. "Hold my hand," he reached for my hand but I moved it so he grabbed my arm.

"Monk, this is something we have to do alone." I pulled his hand from my arm gently and went for another tissue.

"Five minutes left guys, halfway there!" Yasu chimed.

"Mai don't leave me alone in this-"

"We have to do this alone!" I shifted and curled up in a ball. A little while later I heard him get up and start moving around. I heard loud noises and looked up to find Monk throwing punches at a wall.

I got up and pushed him away from the wall, "Don't do that." He went passed me and spit into the bucket. He started jumping around more and made his way to the wall again. "Monk come here," I moved my arm lazily and leaned against the couch he practically danced over and sat on the couch.

I moved around to the back of the couch and fell over the back of the couch to the front without landing on my face. I decided to stay on the ground as I held out my hand to Monk. He took it immediately and held my hand to his face.

"Three minutes..."

"We can do this Monk." I started, "You're so good... such a good person... We'll survive this-"

"Jou-chan I'm in Hell right now." He handed me a Kleenex and I wiped at my eyes.

"I know, we'll survive Hell together, TOGETHER MONK! Positive thoughts Bou-san..."

"This is torture, Mai... choke me out, I can't take it anymore."

"I hold your hand, and this is what I get for suffering with you?" I sent glares at him and moved to sit on the couch.

"I'm done! I can't do it Mai! I can't take this much heat! It's killing me from the inside out."

A took his shoulders and shook him, "WE'RE SUFFERING TOGETHER! I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? WE'RE STRONG, WE CAN DO IT! I hiccupped again and looked to Monk.

"I APPRECIATE IT! BUT LOOK WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH MAI!" He pointed to his face, he was covered in sweat, tears and he practically had pure red eyes. "YOU SAID IT YOURSELF I LOOK DEAD! JUST LIKE MY INSIDES!" He wasn't wrong.

"One minute" Everyone chirped, aside from Lin.

"But think of the milk and ice cream we get after this! I mean you do look like Death Bou-san... but..."

"Mai..." I looked at him again and he was smiling. "Death is probably looking at us from somewhere and saying 'psssh, as if.'" I grin at him.

I let out a little laugh but start coughing as I say, "He just does a majestic hair flip and it turns out he's actually really nice looking,"

"Thirty seconds!"

"Mai we survived!" He cheered.

"You were going to give up on me!"

Ayako looked to Lin, "You can probably get the ice cream and milk now." He instantly stood and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Done!" Everyone counted. Lin placed ice cream on the table and I grabbed the vanilla ice cream pint and opened it. Monk grabbed the chocolate ice cream, tore off the lid and ate with his hands.

Lin stood next to us staring oddly at Monk, "I'm not eating with my hands give me that." I snatched a spoon from Lin's hand and placed enough ice cream on the spoon to where the spoon itself was no longer visible. "We've ascended to Heaven Bou-san..."

He let out a moan as he was just as relieved as I was. Before he shoved his face into the ice cream he just said, "I don't hate the world anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: Well?<strong>

**Mai: WHAT? NARU DOESN'T SUFFER THIS CHAPTER?!**

**Wolf: Unfortunately no -_- he got sick and couldn't be in the office, plus he got heads anyway, not tails.**

**Monk: Yeah, Wolf actually FLIPPED A COIN to see which of us had to suffer...**

**Wolf: If it makes you feel any better... It's not like I intended it to be you guys...**

**Madoka, Ayako, Yasu: REVIEW!**


End file.
